Doom:Childs Play
by MrMasher
Summary: A story of a group of friends that must endure horror and loss to escape hell P.S. first fanfic, please read & review. ABANDONED. DISASSOCIATED.  Update: 13/06/12


**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Doom" or anything associated with "Doom" Id software do

None of the people in this story are real, characters and otherwise are completely mine. (Other than stuff like the names of the creatures)

**Doom: Child's Play**

Introduction

It had been three months since it happened. Three months in therapy and mental hospitals. Three months of going over the same thing. Hell. Watching his friends die before him. Listening for the tell tale sounds of demons, stalking the halls around him. The sound of bullets and bodies hitting the floor. 24 hours of shear terror. He tried to sleep, but could not for the fear. And when he did sleep, his dreams were plagued by visions, blood and fire. Three months and 24-hours, 24-hours he would never forget.

Chapter 1: Knee deep in the dead.

Part 1: Not expected

Location: Buster's House

Buster was bored as any thing. Even that rock looked happier than he was. What was his mum's problem! All he wanted to do was go in to the S.A.S.! But no,…she wanted him to have a quite, safe, boring old job. As if. _The package I ordered must have arrived by now_ he thought miserably. He marched home to check. "MUM!" shouted Buster, "HAS THAT PACKAGE ARRIVED YET!?" "Yes" said his mum "What did you order?" "Don't worry" said Buster. He flung him self at top speed in to the kitchen to find the package sitting on the table.

He ripped it open to reveal the B.B. guns inside, naturally he had ordered his prized MP5A5, and the weapon was full metal, with everything he wanted. Not only had he ordered some of the gleaming B.B. guns but most of his friends had as well, _they_ (his friends) _should arrive soon_. Right on cue, Alex walked in, "Hi Buster" he said not looking at him "Hey did that…" He had only just seen the weapon in his hands "HOLY MOTHER!" Shouted Alex "IF YOU DARE, I'LL KICK YOU RIGHT BETWEEN THE LEGS AND RIP WHAT EVERS LEFT OFF!" Buster was in hysterics, that's just what he needed to brighten his day.

About three seconds later Will rushed in looking flushed, "Am I….late?" he said between pants. "No" said Buster "But your B.B. gun has arrived" Will dived in to the box and rummaged around before pulling a large and full metal shotgun out of the box "Shiny" said Will and slid a shell in to the weapon.

"Hang on" said Buster as he disappeared outside. At that point, Tom walked though the door. "Hey guys" "Hi" said Will, Tom said "Nice…Errrrr, what is it again?" "It's a F.N. T.P.S." said Will "With all the trimmings" with a big Sean style, grin on his face.

Buster came rushing back in with his MP5 slung around his shoulder, Buster said, "Has Alex got his yet?" they turned around to see Alex slapping a magazine into the M4 carbine he had ordered. "Yes" said Alex innocently, grinning

Another series of knocks at the door and the Sam and Sean walked in "Hi" the response was the same, a very simple answer considering the fact they had (if they were real) an arsenal to rival the U.S. military.

Sam and Sean ran in to the kitchen, Tom soon followed, when they walked out Sam was adjusting to shoulder straps with two Glock 18s in them, Sean had about 15 grenades in various pockets and pouches with a HK U.M.P. slung at his shoulder.

Tom opted for the walking artillery piece by choosing a shoulder mounted "Swingfire" re-useable missile launcher. "Tom" said Buster quietly "Overkill comes to mind?" Tom giggled, "Overkills my name, blowing stuff up's my game!" "Right, OK, fine" said the rest of the group.

The next events that occurred after this point would change Buster's life forever.

Two sharp knocks at the door got their attention. Will said "Is anyone else due?" Buster responded with a very definite but confused "No?" He opened the door; the only thing at the door was a small white and very plain C.D. case.

"What's that?" said Sam "dunno" Buster opened it and two things fell out, one was a small piece of paper the other was a blank looking C.D. The piece of paper had some writing on it. Tom said "What does it say?" "It says _Insert in to any games console to play_" Will said "stick it in your Xbox upstairs" "Fine" said Buster, and the group walked upstairs.

When they got upstairs they opened the Xbox and took out Gears of War and put the disk in, the game immediately kicked in, the game told them to enter their real names, so they did and clicked go, some text came up on the screen _Go to hell_. In a flash of red light, Buster's world was turned upside-down.

Part 2: You've got to be kidding… Location: Probos

The group awoke in a room they had never seen before. "What the hell was that?" was the only thing going though everyone's mind, except Sean who was thinking about the fact that his breakfast was now wanted out.

"Ok now what" said Sam "Hang on, let me check something" he took out a clip and squeaked, in the clip there was not B.B.s but full size .45 hollow-point bullets. "Guys, check your clips" one by they check and found live rounds instead of B.B.s, they had noticed they were in a short corridor lined with pipes and wiring.

"Right, do you think we should move on and have a look around?" said Buster, as they were walking down the corridor six hooks with something like dog tags hanging off them. Each tag had their name on it. They each took their respective tag and walked unknowingly, straight in to hell.

The first time they heard something other than each other was about fifteen minutes after arriving. The first thing they did was to draw, load and cock their weapons. "What was that?"

Said Buster "Dunno, sounded like, moaning" they heard it again but this time behind them.

The group spun round to come face to face with a man coated in a layer of blood and gore, with a good deal of it coming out its mouth. "Oh god" Said Sam the thing gurgled and growled "Take it down!" yelled Buster unnecessarily, for a second the corridor ringed with the sound of gunfire. The thing was literally blown off its feet and fell to the floor with a definite thud. "Is it dead?" Said Sean "I mean really dead?" Buster walked up to it "Yeah, it's dead aright"

"Check the body" said Will "See if it has anything on him" Buster tensely patted the body to check "No, nothing" he replied. "Oh, no" said Sam suddenly "What?" Said Alex, "How many rounds have you got left?" said Sam with increasing worry. "Errrrr, about" he checked his magazine "Three rounds?" "Did you bring extra clips?!" Fear widened Alex's eyes "Oh god" said Alex in fear and he checked him-self. He found out that he had pick up about five extra magazines for his M4 "That was lucky" he said, smiling.

"Hey, guys did you bring extra ammunition?" said Alex. The group rapidly patted them-selves down trying to find ammo. "I got six clips on back up" said Sam, "I got 36 shells left" said Will, "I got three missiles left and four clips for my pistol" said Tom, "I got four clips left" said Buster "I got all my grenades and five clips for my U.M.P." said Sean. "Ok, so we all remembered to bring ammo, that's good"

A loud hissing distracted them. They all spun round to see a large brown skinned… thing walking toward them. "What the…." said Sam, the thing had just conjured a ball of fire out of nowhere and proceeded to launch it at them "Duck!" shouted Alex as the ball of death flew over them and slammed into a wall behind them. Will stood up and fired at the creature, it reeled in pain as the pellets slammed into its face and chest. However, it was to far away for the shell to kill it. It summoned another ball of fire and flung it at them. This time Buster stood up and open fired on the thing ripping the rest of its chest in to bloody ribbons, it stumbled backwards on to the floor, squirming and screeching like a banshee. "Kill it!" yelled Sam, Sean happily obeyed and tossed a grenade at it. The resulting explosion blew the creature into a bloody smear of gore and body pieces.

"You have got to be kidding," said Buster.

Part: 3 : Where the hell are we?

Location: Probos

"Ok" said Sam "Where the hell are we?" "Good question" said Buster "And it's one we need to find out" "I found this on a computer" said Will "This area is secure, other than the rooms in this building". "And this building is?" said Buster "It conveniently enough," said Will "Is a military rest and recover centre" "Ok" said Sam "So we check the other rooms and see if we can find some help?" "That sounds like a good idea" Said Will. The group split off in different directions, trying to find someone to help them.

Sam was terrified; what if there were more of those things? As he rounded a corner, he heard a low moaning. He spun around, there was nothing there, and he drew one of his pistols. He turned round again and carried on walking, he heard it again, this time around the next corner. Another blood soaked man ambled round the corner groaning. Sam flicked the Glock 18 on to full auto and open fired on the man. Great bloody holes were blown in him as Sam emptied the clip in to him. After a second, the gun clicked dry and Sam watched as the man toppled backwards on to the floor. The sound of his gunfire attracted more gore drenched men, and they all came moaning around the corner. Sam fumbled re-loading, nearly dropping the new clip. As soon as he finished he drew his other pistol and flick the first on to semi-auto not wanting to waste clips. He opened up on the advancing men.

Sam's ears were still ringing from the blasts of the guns. Suddenly he heard footsteps; Sam raised one of his pistols, ready for anything that came around the corner. Will rounded the corner, shotgun raised only to see Sam start and empty the clip into the wall behind him. "Sam Sam!" Yelled Will "Hold fire!" Sam seemed terrified; I mean who wouldn't be. "Sorry!" shouted Sam as the pair slowly lowered their weapons.

Alex walked around the corner swinging the M4 carbine checking to see if there was anything there, greeted by a man slowly shuffling around the room, looking for something. The second he walked, in the man turned around showing Alex his gore stained mouth and shirt, it started shuffling toward him so Alex flicked the carbine on to semi-auto and fired three times, two in the chest, one in the head. The chest hits knocked the man backwards but the head shot took the better part of his skull off, as soon as Alex saw it fall to the floor he turn around to continue checking.

Part 4: Disappearance

Location: Probos

Tom was nothing less than shaken by the encounter with to creature, he held his Beretta with two hands; his rocket launcher was slung around his back, and advanced slowly down the corridor. A loud hissing behind him made him to spin around, sweat, beading on his forehead causing his hair to stick to his face, another one of those brown things was behind him. As soon as he saw the thing he open fired emptying the clip in about 3 seconds, the creature was knocked back, howling and screeching in pain. It wasn't dead though, it generated a fireball and launched it at him. Tom slid around the corner behind him fumbling, trying to reload whilst nearly wetting yourself is hard. He finally he got the clip in and cocked the

side-arm quickly backing off, waiting for it to come round the corner. It never did, Tom slowly edged round the corner ready for the thing, It wasn't there it had vanished, he lowered the gun and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he felt something wet fall on his face then again he felt it, it was a deep red, blood, he look up and the last thing he saw was a pair of bloody jaws and claws. His screams were heard through the whole building.

"What was that?" said Will as him and Sam walked back to the point they had split at. "Dunno" Replied Sam "sounded like" then they looked at each other "Tom" they said at the same time rushing to the sound of death.

Alex heard it as well "Oh no" He muttered as he sprinted toward the screams. Buster and Sean also noticed it and ran to Tom's aid. Sam and Will were the closest and got there first, Tom was still alive as the thing ate him ripping his chest open, which earned more screams and a torrent of blood and internal organs. "Whoa!" said Alex as he ran in, the sound distracted the creature from its now dead meal; it was still bleeding from the rounds in Tom's handgun. Will emptied a shell into the thing's face, its head exploded like an over-ripe melon.

The rest of its body fell to the floor twitched then lay still. Just then Sean and Buster ran in "what hap.. Good god!" said Buster in surprise at seeing Tom on the floor (or most of him) "Right said Buster trying to calm him-self "We have to get out of here find a way out or something, Sean take his side-arm and ammo leave the rocket launcher it's too heavy" So they set off moving down toward a section of the facility called "Alpha Labs"


End file.
